


Woy shipping drabbles

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking requests on tumblr and wanted to put then somewhere easily accessible</p><p>Black Eye- 1</p><p>Skeleton Dance- 2, 3, 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human au, business rivals

Rule number one of business, never, EVER date a co-worker. 

Rule number two, never date someone from a rival company. 

Technically, Sylvia hadn't broken either one of those two major rules. She hadn't been dating anyone. She hadn't thought about it. 

It was just a one time thing, right? One night, one good time, that's it. 

There wasn't supposed to be anyone waiting for her by her apartment door when she arrived back home from work the next day. And the next. And the next. They weren't supposed to be doing this. 

Maybe that was all part of the fun.

Sylvia groaned, raking a hand through her bushy magenta hair. She was almost home, and she knew what would be waiting for her. She didn't know how to feel. How she was supposed to feel.  
She was excited. She was thrilled to see him again. She didn't even know his name. 

She didn't even know his name and she had woken up with him in her bed. 

Multiple times.

Maybe tonight could be different.

She pulled into her parking spot. 

She locked the car. 

She walked up the stairs. 

There he was. standing with his hands clasped behind his back, rocking back and forth on his red tennis shoes. 

He had messy dark brown hair. His eyes were warm caramel, almost maroon in the warm glow of the sunset. 

Well, he only had one eye. She still wasn't sure why. The eyepatch sure was an attention getter, though. 

He was shorter than her. He always dressed like a dork. He blushed when she talked to him outside of business. He had scars on his admittedly well built cheekbones. 

Why was she so excited?

She had twelve hours till her roommate got home from his job at the local bar. He was musical accompaniment. 

That was plenty of time. 

She opened the door. 

"Hey."

"Hello."

She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. His eye opened wide and he smiled through the kiss. He sighed dreamily when she pulled away. 

She picked him up and he wrapped his legs around her. She brought him into the apartment, shutting the door behind them with her heel. 

They kept kissing. They always did this. It was as regular as clockwork by now. 

Then the clock stopped. 

"Wait," Sylvia said. The other stopped in his tracks. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just.... what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna know your name."

He looked at her, biting his bottom lip. He realized that she was just like a foxglove plant. You can slip a few ounces of its nectar into a drink, but it's taste is so syrupy and sweet you wouldn't notice until you were dead.

Sweet and beautiful, yet deadly. Just like her.

"It's... everyone calls me Peepers. But my real name is Marcus."

"Marcus..."

He felt so calm. 

"Syl..."

So sweet.

She kissed him again.

So deadly.


	2. Everybody talks (skeleton dance)

It was so late out on the planet that he and Sylvia had decided to rest on. 

It was so dark, but there were so many stars. 

It was so quiet that Wander could hear everything. 

He couldn't sleep at all. 

Wander stood up, knowing Sylvia wouldn't mind. He put his hat on his head and did what he did best. He wandered.

Eventually, he ended up in the well lit town nearby. He walked into a small restaurant that said it was open 28 hours a day, which was how long it took for this particular planet to rotate around on its axis. 

Wander put a few credits on the cashier's table and ordered two things. A cup of chocolate milk, and a large order of eggs and bacon. The latter was for Sylvia in the morning. 

He sat down at one of the tables and waited patiently. Nobody else was there, but it wasn't a popular part of town. 

The bell at the door rang. Wander looked up. Someone walked in. 

Someone in a thick black leather jacket that showed a red and black robe. 

"I'll take two extra large coffees and three orders of chili cheese fries. Make it quick," he mumbled. 

Wander's gaze followed him from under his hat, smiling gratefully. 

That's when he noticed Hater had streaks of black running down his face. Eyeliner. 

He had been crying. 

Wander frowned. That wasn't good. Hater may be bitter, but he didn't cry very often. 

The waiter came with Wander's coffee. Wander stopped them for a moment, writing down that he wanted to send an order to the gentleman across the restaurant, and that he would pay for his meal as well. Wander handed the waiter a few more credits and waited.

The waiter eventually came out with a drink. A cherry limeade. Hater's favorite drink. 

He brought it over to Hater's table. 

"I didn't order this!"

"I know. The guy over there got it for you, and paid for your meal. What a sweetheart, they are."

Hater's scowl softened as he looked at the soda. A bubble popped in it. There were real cherries and a round, paper thin slice of lime floating in it, too. Just how he liked it. He looked over to who got it for him and he wasn't surprised. 

There, on the other side of the restaurant, was Wander, resting his head on the table and sipping on some chocolate milk. Hater frowned again. 

Wander waved with his fingers. Hater groaned, taking a sip of his drink. 

WOW, it was good. 

Wander whispered. "Can I sit with you?"

Hater nodded, mumbling sleepily through his straw. 

Wander grinned and took his box, walking to sit with Hater. He put his things on the very edge of the table. So polite. Hater looked away. 

"Thanks. I'm glad to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the last person I expected to meet here, but the only one I wanted to see."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Do you like the drink?"

"Don't change the subject!"

They both dropped into silence thicker than steel. 

"I missed you. Are you okay? You were cryin'."

"I'm...... I'm fine."

"You're not, I see that. I wanna help."

"That's the problem! You keep wasting your time on people who don't deserve your help!" Hater's voice cracked. "People..... like me."

Wander felt his stomach drop. "You do deserve my help."

"No, I don't!"

"You deserve it more than anyone!"

"And why's that? Because I'm 'special' or because I'd be 'not so bad a guy'?! Get real! "

"No! It's because..... let me show you."

Wander stood up and leaned across the table. He kissed Hater on the lips, rubbing his cheek gently. Wander pulled away, pressing his forehead against Hater's and staring into his eyes. 

"Because, I care a lot about ya, silly."

He pulled back entirely.

Hater blinked. Wow, that happened. "Uh...."

The sun was rising. It was time to depart. 

Wander stood up, grabbing his food. "I've gotta get going or Syl'll worry about me. Later, Hater!"

"B-bye....."

Wander skipped out of the doors. Hater stood up, taking his food with him.


	3. Smile (skeleton dance)

Wander was sitting by the Cliffside playing a gentle tune in his banjo. 

Hater was watching.

Wander turned his hear around and looked at Hater, motioning for him to come closer.

He did. 

Wander smiled, but what else was new?

He was always smiling. At least when Hater saw him, he was always smiling.

Hater decided to confront him

"You're always smiling that dumb smile of yours, cut it out!"

Wander smiled wider and stood up.

He took Hater's hand. He kissed Hater's forearm. 

Hater blushed. 

Hater smiled slightly.

Wander looked at him endearingly. 

"You first."


	4. Dress (skeleton dance)

“UGHHHH THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!”

Hater crossed his arms. Somehow, Wander had convinced him to put on a dress. It was a bright red skater dress with black trim. In addition to that there was a dark green cape that went over one shoulder and skimmed the floor when he walked.

Hater repeated in his mind that it wasn’t comfortable, he didn’t look good in it, and neither did Wander. Wander definitely didn’t look good in his dress.

Yes, Wander was wearing a dress also, but his was bright green and black with lots of frills and bows. It was held up by two neon green straps in a bow behind his neck and the rest was black except for the borderline-tutu of neon green and black fabric. Hater couldn’t tell in the low light of his room, but he was pretty sure Wander also wore a pair of dark red leggings underneath. What he could see were a pair of red faux leather heels and frilly green socks.

And to top it all off (literally) was a curly white wig with red streaks.

“But you look so wonderful, Hatey!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Okay, but you look absolutely perfect. I’m still shocked Dominator didn’t at least consider going out with you, you’re so handsome!~”

Hater looked up from his tennis shoes. “Seriously?”

“Cross my heart!”

“I don’t believe you.”

Wander walked closer, his heels clicking against the flooring.

He took Hater’s hands and looked into his eyes.

Somehow, there was something there.

Like a rope around Hater’s chest. His breathing got quicker. Oh, no.

Oh, no…

He backed up. Wander frowned. The feeling fell away the further he got. His breathing leveled out.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-NOTHING!”

“Are you sure?”

“You need to g-go… sorry.”

Wander smiled. “It’s alright. I hope you had fun."

Hater turned his back. He had zoned out by the time Wander was running towards him.

He didn’t register it at first.

Wander kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Hater stood there, wonderstruck.

He rubbed his cheek. “Huh..”


End file.
